creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benjaminthewill123123
Archive 1 Welcome to the new talk page Before you start bombarding me with stupidity I have a few rules for the use for this page. #Sign your posts #Don't over spam it #Always create a new header (Failure to do so will result in a stupid one being made for you) #Enjoy or some shit _______________________________________________________________________________________ About the bot's profile Don't you think you should edit it so that it redirects to this page instead of your old Lesbian Wolf account? 17:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll get right on that! (my sig for now: Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) ) Needs Editing Erm... Why do you keep adding "Needs Editing" to pages? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I am adding the BAD tag... actually im off to make one that places the pastas in MFR instead since thats what im marking them for. User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but I mean why are you adding them when you are not an administrator? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :You only need to be an administrator to remove them right? :User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, to add or remove them. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :FFFFFFFFF- :User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: BAD Hmm... I'll put that into consideration. It would require me to delete the "Fixed" category and template because if non-admin members were able to remove the BAD tag, such a category and template would be rendered useless. Not that that's a bad thing, per se. It would make things a lot more convenient. Although, for non-admin members, I would suggest putting "VCROC" in the edit description just to be on the safe side. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course... we dont want any mix ups User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I will make the changes. And I'm not sure how necessary the MFR template would be... I think if used at all, it should be reserved to VCROC members. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You can delete it now since it was just a user version of BAD User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:53, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Mkay. And the changes have been made. I'm thinking that, after a certain point, we should close VCROC applications so we don't get flooded with people who just want to join to get the special privileges. Or you can just not accept every application. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) They are closed as of now and new members will have to be voted in. User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry??? I dunno if it was something I said or not, but If you could. I need some help with some coding. If you know anything about MySQL that you could tell me, that would be great. I dont know anything about MySQL because I don't run a data farm which is what that language is designed for. I suggest using a bit of JAVA to create a log tha the PHP can draw from when it loads. User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 21:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Uh... Would this count as vandalism, or is there something severely screwed up about the source code on that page? I don't know what this guy did... Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Deletenow Template Y U NO USE THE DELETENOW TEMPLATE?? I WORKED HARD ON IT ;-; Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:06, February 27, 2013 (UTC) About the "Worm Jeff" saga Ben, only admins (like me) are allowed to add spinoffs directly to the wiki (this includes adding them via Spinoff Appeal.) If you see that it was an admin who added the story, then that means you shouldn't delete it; it was added for a reason. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 13:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: HAI Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) BEN http://prntscr.com/ufmse HOW DO I GET RID OF THIS? IT'S REALLY ANNOYING. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Racist remark" What racist remark that got me banned are you reffering to? If it was the "I put my own race above all others" which was followed by "anyone that isn't a part of the human race is dumb", then, as you can clearly see, I was talking about an actual race, not skin color. Obeseman (talk) 19:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I see how you think that could be racist, but saying a black person has a deep voice is more of a compliment than an insult. Obeseman (talk) 22:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ZOGMONG http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights AFDAHDYJTKSIURYZSJGDSFHJFJG;3YW9E4UKOKSZ;S;'EKQL@; Now when are we gonna get it?? D:< Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ._. Is this damn glitch fixed yet? .-. --"Got anything that isn't slaughtered yet? I like to look my meat in the eye before I kill it." - Pickles Oblong (talk) 02:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I still can't join chat OR edit. -.- --"Got anything that isn't slaughtered yet? I like to look my meat in the eye before I kill it." - Pickles Oblong (talk) 02:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm having to use Monobook. WHITE BACKGROUNDS DO NOT MESH WELL WITH THIS WIKI. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :It also doesn't enable chat. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I LOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE MONOBOOK... but thats not the point.... its wikia problems so I cant fix em :_Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I DO like that it doesn't enable Visual Mode. I fucking hate having to switch to Source Mode constantly and occasionally forgetting to switch to it while editing. .-. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:24, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :HOLY SHIT IT SHOWS YOU A LIST OF TEMPLATES USED ON THE PAGE. I should use this more often... Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) You could just disable visual editor in preferences... _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *Looks in preferences* HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT?!?! Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC)